<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working Overtime (Draft) by TheBlueBadazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046273">Working Overtime (Draft)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueBadazz/pseuds/TheBlueBadazz'>TheBlueBadazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Office Sex, femboy, hyper cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueBadazz/pseuds/TheBlueBadazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man gets his dream job at a very fancy corporation, but there is one problem that he has with the job, his manager: A busty milf with an insatiable libido for youthful lads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working Overtime (Draft)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day one on the job: Meet up</p>
<p>Within a large skyscraper sat a very effeminate man, long blond hair tied back in a ponytail and a clean grey suit covering his body, currently typing on his computer as he carried on with his work. The mindless clicking of keys as he typed up reports and documents that he had no real memory of after he sent them off, able to just lose his mind in the work for a while, relaxing as he typed in the same position for what must have been hours on end.</p>
<p>With a content sigh, he leaned back in his office chair, checking the time on the screen in front of him to realize that it was about time for his lunch break. With just a tad more time spent making sure his work is saved, he stood from his chair and made his way to the community fridge, grabbing a small plastic container with ‘Angel’ written over top of it. As he sat down at a small plastic table, he set his meal in front of him and opened it up to show off a small box lunch with a grilled chicken sandwich, steamed broccoli, and cheese cubes, which he happily ate cold with a plastic fork.</p>
<p>As Angel was enjoying his meal, a tall woman approached him from behind, looking down at the young man with a raised brow. She’d heard they were getting a new employee, but had been told that they’d be a man, the feminine figure sitting before her was certainly a surprise. She then strolled up to him and tapped the blond lad on the shoulder, causing him to look up at her.</p>
<p>Before the new employee stood a tall brunette woman in a formal blouse skirt combo, her heavy bust straining the white fabric of her top with its sheer size. His eyes eventually drifted down to her flared waist and her thick thighs, a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he looked back up at the fair skinned lady’s face, watching her stare down at him.</p>
<p>With a slight smile, the buxom woman leaned forward and wrapped an arm around the young blond’s head and pulled his face to her chest, pressing the other hand to his thigh, squeezing him gently and feeling up a sizable bulge in his pants.</p>
<p>“Well, you must be the new employee. Angel, right? I wasn’t told you’d be starting today, I’m sorry for not welcoming you properly today, I’ll have to remember that, but my break’s just about over. I’ll see you around, love.”</p>
<p>With that said, she released the now crimson faced lad and walked off, leaving the new guy stunned and flustered from the intimate moment with the older woman. He was left with his cold food and his memory of her calling him “love” to accompany him as he waited out the rest of his break, getting back to work with a clouded mind and heading home before he could properly think about what had happened.</p>
<p>Day two: The effeminate office worker came into work for his second day, feeling awkward as he looked around for the woman from before. After spending the night thinking on what had transpired on that day, Angel felt it best to take this up with the manager, since he didn’t know anything about her other than how she looked, it seemed like a better idea than going to HR with virtually nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his mind made up on what to do, Angel strode up to his manager’s office and collected his thoughts, he knocked on the door and took a deep breath, pushing past and into the room. Once he entered his manager’s room, he paused, staring awestruck at the woman sitting at the desk in the center of the room. In a completely shocking twist that no one expected, it seemed that his manager was that woman who groped him yesterday.</p>
<p>As he stared slack jawed at the motherly figure, she stood from her desk and strolled over to the young employee, smiling warmly down at him. With him concerned with the fact that his immediate higher up was the person he came to complain about, the woman took this opportunity to wrap her arms around the smaller man.</p>
<p>“Aw, you came up to see me? How kind of you to think about little ol’ me, or maybe you just wanted me to welcome you properly.”</p>
<p>With a finely manicured hand, she reached down to unzip the femboy’s pants, and slowly started to tug his briefs down, pulling free 2ft of limp prick from its confines. With stars in her eyes and drool leaking from the corner of her open mouth, the brunette gripped the thick member and began to stroke it, much to her employee’s shock. Her pace quickened as his cock started to harden in her grasp, growing with each pump of her hand, and while she wasn’t able to wrap her hand around the width of his prick when it was soft, at its full 4ft length she could barely hold the massive thing in a single hand. At this point, Angel had come to his senses enough to turn crimson and had the idea to try and talk this out with her.</p>
<p>“M-ma’am, please, don’t you thi-”</p>
<p>“Just Beatrice, darling, I think you’ve earned the right to lose the honorific with this thing right here.”</p>
<p>As if for emphasis, the busty woman squeezed down gently on the blonde’s cock, milking out a large dollop of pre from his cum-slit. With a big smile, Beatrice leaned down and planted a kiss onto Angel’s forehead, bringing her free hand to stroke his hair in an almost loving fashion, confusing the poor lad even further as a high pitched moan escaped his lips. With the sudden addition of all of Beatrice’s attentions, he didn’t have the will to hold himself back for long, his cock throbbing as she traced over the large vein on his sensitive flesh, causing a long jet of seed to be fired from his cumslit, splattering against the front of her desk with a wet thudding noise, rocking it back slightly. </p>
<p>Understandably, the busty brunet recoiled in shock at the raw force and sheer volume of his load, letting his cock bob free of her hand and began spraying over her room, painting the back wall white with his torrent of jizz. After half a minute of coating the room with his spunk, his tool was spent for the time being, flopping down to smack the floor between his feet, letting a pool of cum start to leak slowly from his tip, the puddle rising to his mid shin. After witnessing this, Beatrice reached up to her blouse, unbuttoning her top and freeing her breasts before her younger co-worker, moving forward quickly and smothering his face in her cleavage, stroking his hair as she started to suffocate him with her bosom.</p>
<p>“My my, you could fill a gal to bursting with a load like that. A shame you’re a bit of a quick shot though, we’ll have to work on that.”</p>
<p>With Angel pinned in this new position, he felt his prick throb with arousal as it began to rise once again. His member stiffened and spewed forth a stream of pre, pushing out the remnants of his previous orgasm from his cum-slit. With his overly sensitive prick twitching in the air, Beatrice couldn’t resist wrapping her arms around the young man, and gripped her hands around that mammoth meat again, pumping them up and down on his rod. </p>
<p>High pitched moans escaped the young man’s lips, filling the room with his cries, which worried the lad that he might alert his co-workers about the situation he was currently in.</p>
<p>“W-wait, please! Somebody’ll hear us!”</p>
<p>After hearing his words, Beatrice actually stopped for a moment and leaned right down to the lad’s ear and whispered to him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I had this room soundproofed a while ago. Better that way, don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>He might have agreed for the moment if he wasn’t busy thinking that was definitely something a murderer says to their victims. Though suddenly fearful of the larger woman, that wasn’t enough to cause his mast to flag as she began to beat him off faster than before, forcing out another moan from the younger man. </p>
<p>The rough treatment of his dick certainly wasn’t quite appreciated by Angel, but he was in no position to stop it as his massive prick began to flex and throb in Beatrice’s grip. It was hard to keep the rising heat from bubbling over, his orgasm rapidly coming to a peak once again with the speed at which his manager stroked his shaft. After a few more seconds of her polishing his pole, his nuts pulsed and contracted the second time in the few minutes he’d been with his manager, and another geyser of seed splattered against her wall, firing off with more force and taking longer to subside than the previous ejaculation. As he came like a firehose, Beatrice held onto his dick with an iron grip and kept milking it for all it was worth, moving her hand with insane speed as she continued to work him dry. The poor lad’s overworked cock giving it all it had as a large puddle began to rise even higher than before, making its way up to his hips.</p>
<p>After his second shot, the young man’s cock fell fully flaccid, dipping its tip into the veritable lake of jizz that had erupted from him, leaving his whole body limp in his manager’s grasp as she continued to stroke him in the flooded room. With his member sore and spent for the time being, the larger woman picked Angel up and carried him over to her desk, where she flipped open a small compartment and pressed a small green button, instantly activating a drain in the center of the room, quickly forcing the thick seed that had pooled around the area to recede down into the pipes below, then the room was suddenly sprayed down with foam, covering more of the room than the cum ever could. A wave of water began to rain down from above washing out the room once again and sending it right down the drain, then a powerful gust of wind blew the remaining droplets back up to where they came from, drying off the entirety of Beatrice’s office as she pulled the blonde’s pants back up. After being treated like a vehicle in a carwash, both individuals were squeaky clean and... lemon scented for some reason, but as the femboy went to ask why she had that in her office she waved him off dismissively.</p>
<p>“Now that we’re finished here, I believe you should get back to work, I don’t want to hurt your work schedule or anything of the sort, and I know it gets stressful once it starts piling up, so off you go.”</p>
<p>And with a few quick shoves, Angle was out the door and awestruck, standing there for a few moments before breathing out a sigh and returning to his cubicle, resting his face in his hands as he tried to rationalize what just happened to him and how to get out of this bizarre situation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>